


First Meetings

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Summary: Jay drums his fingers on the steering wheel, looking over the script Alex has given him for what feels like the hundredth time. When Alex asked him to be the official film script supervisor, Jay had no problem readily accepting in the cause of helping his good friend out. In a million years and timelines, Jay could've never expected his good friend's script to have such confusingly lousy writing.
Kudos: 15





	First Meetings

Sitting nervously in the car, Jay drums his fingers on the steering wheel, looking over the script Alex has given him for what feels like the hundredth time. When Alex asked him to be the official film script supervisor, Jay had no problem readily accepting in the cause of helping his good friend out. In a million years and timelines, Jay could've never expected his good friend's script to have such confusingly lousy writing. The text has more plot holes than swiss cheese, and the dialogue is atrocious, to put it mildly. Alex's stubbornness at the best times makes it difficult to bring him Jay's ever-growing concerns, which is why Jay sits in the Starbucks drive-through purchasing a coffee for his dear friend in hopes of satiating his stubbornness. 

The drive from Starbucks to Rosswood takes less than ten minutes, but Jay's heart lies in his throat the entire ride. Situations, where he must work with others, have never been his strong suit. Jay's always done a better job alone without the distractions of talking or people refusing to put in their weight of work. However, despite his dislike of group projects, Jay is excited to work with his first real college friend despite the messy script. Alex is passionate, creative, and strong-willed; his only real issue is not listening to other opinions, which Jay holds out hope this project will change. 

Pulling into the parking lot instead of Alex, Jay's eyes land on a black-haired male wearing flannel and smoking a cigarette seemingly without a bother in the world. Grabbing the chilled coffee, Jay gets out of the car quickly, not expecting for Alex, who's notorious for being late to have arrived. Jay turns to the man, still standing the parking lot lost in thought, and tries to rack his brain where he's seen him before. Isn't he the guy always hanging around Brian? Only one way to find out. 

"Uh, hey, I'm Jay. Are you working on the film?" 

The man's eyes glance towards Jay quickly, seeming to notice Jay for the first time. His lips turn upwards in a half-smile as his eyes glance over Jay quickly. 

"Yeah, I'm one of the actors. What about you?"

"I'm the script supervisor." 

"Oh god, I wouldn't wish that upon anyone." 

Letting out a laugh, Jay edges closer to Tim noticing the strong smell of cheap cologne and smoke. He seems kind enough, but that would be expected from someone so close to someone as good-hearted as Brian Jay thinks to himself as Brain's car pulls into the parking lot next to Jay. 

"Hey, Tim! Jay! You guys ready for today?"

Jay answers with only a nod as Brian pats Jay on the shoulder in encouragement already aware of Jay's job. Shortly followed by Brian's arrival, Alex's car screeches into the parking lot turning the three men's heads.

"Alex is pretty excited about this film."

Jay excuses as Brian chuckles while Tim stares blankly at Alex's car.

"You guys got here early. You ready for a day of work?" 

"I brought you coffee!"

Jay half yells, thrusting the coffee into Alex's chest. Alex stares at him for a beat in confusion before he lets out an eye roll and an amused snort. 

"I'm not changing the script."

"Shit."

Tim mumbles next to him, and it takes all of Jay's willpower to not bust out into laughter. He figured it would be pointless trying to change Alex's mind on well...anything, but it was worth a try. 

The lot falls into silence with Alex and Brian digging the camera equipment out of Alex's car and Tim stepping away to take a call. Jay debates helping Alex and Brian, but after dropping and smashing Alex's last tripod, Jay decides to sit out this one and prepare the tapes. 

Today hasn't been terrible so far, not at all. Jay gets along well with Alex and Brian, and despite not knowing Tim well, they at least seem to share a sense of humor. A wave of calm passes over Jay at the thought of possibly becoming friends with his new acquaintances. Group projects still aren't his thing, but maybe if they're with someone, he knows they won't be nearly as bad. 

"Everything's going to be fine."

Jay thinks to himself before quickly walking to talk with Tim, who's looking over his script in bewilderment. Jay is so busy enjoying the bewilderment on Tim's he doesn't notice the tall faceless man in the background watching from afar.


End file.
